Epitaph
by Lasre
Summary: A continuation of All My Sons, by Arthur Miller. ACT IV.


A/N: I wrote this with two other people as an assignment for _All My Sons_ by Arthur Miller. Pretty rough and still needs to be edited for flow, but I like the general topic.

ALL MY SONS - ACT IV

_(Six o'Clock the same morning at the Kellers' Backyard. Chris and Kate are gathered around Joe's body, which has been moved from the front. Jim kneels with a stethoscope. Ann has gone with Frank to the station in an attempt to persuade him from leaving)_

JIM: I'm afraid he's gone. There's nothing more that I can do for him.

(_A solemn pause as they stare at Joe's body)_

KATE: (_voice breaking_) You're sure? You're completely sure?

JIM: The shot severed a major artery. I'm sorry, Kate.

(_Kate starts to sob_)

CHRIS: (_comforting Kate_) It'll all be alright, Mother. It was his choice to do it.

KATE: (_indignant_) He wasn't in the right state of mind, dear! What are you saying!?

CHRIS: It was his own will! He could have chosen to go to jail, and he made a choice to do this.

KATE: Who would've taken him? You!?

CHRIS: Yes! I should've done it as soon as I found out. I still can't believe he did it!

KATE: (_furious_) He's your father, Chris! He raised you!

(_Kate approaches Chris, hand raised_)

JIM: Kate, don't!

KATE: (_Kate halts._) Why? Why should I?

CHRIS: (_Goading_) Go on. Do it. You were too much of a coward to do it to Joe, after all.

JIM: (_Taken aback_) Chris, you too!

CHRIS: It's for the truth, Jim. She has to accept it.

KATE: Chris, my Chris. Dear, dear, dear. Why do you think I never accepted Larry? God does not let a son be killed by his father! And there is still God in this World!

CHRIS: (_almost whispering_) God wouldn't let eighty men kill themselves for each other.

KATE: What are you saying? Chris?

CHRIS: Mother, have you seen the world? God died a long, long time ago.

KATE: Chris, no! I didn't raise you to be this way!

(_KATE looks at CHRIS, as if seeing him for the first time_)

KATE: What have you done, Chris? What have you done?

ANN: (_from offstage_) Chris?

CHRIS: Ann?

_(Ann enters with George and Frank from R., behind Kate)_

JIM: (_furtively_) Now isn't a good time.

(_Kate looks towards Jim, seeing Ann and George_)

KATE: (_Shouting_, _almost incoherent) _You! Come back to gloat? Got what you wanted?

GEORGE: What-

FRANK: (_stepping out from behind the pair_) Kate, still staying up?

KATE: (_faltering, hesitant_) Why, yes, Frank. Yes I am.

FRANK: You should sleep, Kate. It's not good for you to stay up under the stars.

KATE: And it's good for you to do so? Besides, isn't Lydia waiting for you?

FRANK: Of course it is. You should sleep, Kate.

KATE: Alright Frank. Alright.

FRANK: _(Guiding Kate towards the house) _Come on Kate, it's getting late. You'll always have time tomorrow.

_(Frank and Kate disappear into the house) _

GEORGE: _(to Chris)_ I didn't mean for all of this to go this far and for that I apologise. I really do.

CHRIS: Thank you George. My father's actions were his alone and it would be prudent of us not to dwell on it. I harbor no ill-will towards you. If I were in your place, I'm not sure what I would've done. Perhaps we should start our relationship anew, or go back to what it was like… like before our fathers' actions. (_offering out his hand)_

GEORGE: _(pauses, then takes shakes Chris's hand)_ I appreciate it.

(_A slight smile graces the visages of both men)_

CHRIS: George… I have a proposition for you. I don't want anything to do with my late father's business. Too much bad blood for me to deal with. I would like to offer you my share.

GEORGE: _(speechless) _I…

CHRIS: Take it as repayment to Steve for Joe's actions. Hold it for him until he's free.

GEORGE: _(graciously) _If you put it that way… I'll draw up the papers for it tomorrow. Afterall I am the resident lawyer.

(_The two laugh at George's crack at a joke. George starts making his way towards R. Seeing Ann, Chris hesitates to address her.)_

ANN: Chris, let's go.

CHRIS: (_solemnly and carefully_) Ann, I can't.

ANN: What? Chris…

CHRIS: Ann, this is too much. Between my father and my mother and the letter and Larry, I need some time to comprehend it.

ANN: I'll help you…

CHRIS: No, Ann, I need some time, alone, to comprehend it and care for mother.

ANN: (_gently_) Okay then, well, when you're ready, send me a letter.

_(Ann leaves with George while Chris pensively stares at Larry's tree stump, deep in thought. Chris notices a few seeds scattered around the stump, and picks one up. He examines it for a few seconds, before getting on his knees and burying it within the ground, planting a second tree in honor of Larry. Chris, somewhat more content with his situation than before, turns around and walks back into the house.)_

_Curtain Falls_


End file.
